Potomuri Emnator
Aparência Potomuri é um espírito e ele não tem corpo real. Ele é geralmente visto como Mizukawa Minori porque seu corpo é possuído por ele. Quando Potomuri possui o boneco palhaço que foi dado a Mizukawa, ele tem um corpo pequeno e se parece com um palhaço, usando um terno multicolorido e maquiagem. Em sua aparência real como cientista de Kiel , ele tem a pele pálida, cabelos verde-escuros com algumas franja em forma de tronco com pontas esféricas e olhos violeta-escuros. Ele usa um par de óculos azuis / brancos no topo da cabeça e ele também é de altura. Ele também usa um terno cinza claro, juntamente com um casaco cinza claro e um lenço branco. Personalidade Potomuri foi mostrado pela primeira vez para ser misterioso e sempre sendo visto em conjunto com Kuroiwa Ryuusei . Porém, depois que ele revelou à Terra Onze sobre sua identidade, parece que ele se importa com a Terra e quer protegê-la porque ele sentiu que a Terra é o mesmo que seu planeta natal, Kiel . Ele é muito leal a Katra Paige e a respeita. fundo Potomuri era originalmente um habitante de Kiel e um cientista que trabalhou no palácio de Kiel. Quando Kiel estava prestes a ser destruído por um buraco negro, ele e os outros cientistas trabalharam na criação de uma arma capaz de apagar o buraco negro, o cânone de fótons de plasma cósmico. Mas eles não tiveram tempo suficiente para criá-lo. Então, eles fizeram uma mini-nave espacial para ajudar Katra Paige a escapar. Embora Katra tenha se recusado e, em vez disso, ela queria que Potomuri escapasse e confiou-lhe o papel de proteger outro planeta que poderia ter o mesmo destino no futuro. Enquanto escapava, a mini-nave espacial foi destruída e Potomuri perdeu seu corpo, resultando em ele se tornar um espírito. Seu espírito continuou vagando pelo universo e voou para a Terra . Ele descobriu Mizukawaque era um paciente em coma em um hospital e entrou em seu corpo. Como resultado, Mizukawa acordou de seu coma e ele vem controlando seu corpo desde então. Durante o tempo em que ele estava em seu corpo, ele não sabia o que deveria fazer. Até que um dia, ele sentiu a presença de uma pessoa do espaço que veio à Terra, que era Bitway Ozrock . Enredo ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' Ele apareceu pela primeira vez no jogo, mas em um evento exclusivo obtido conectando as versões do jogo de Neppuu e Raimei. Depois disso, o evento do Grandfather é desbloqueado. Ele apareceu ao lado do avô , falando sobre pessoas que podem salvar o planeta. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' No episódio 1 , ele estava curioso sobre os jogadores escolhidos por Kuroiwa Ryuusei para o Inazuma Japan porque oito deles eram novos no futebol. No episódio 3 , ele e Kuroiwa discutiram juntos a inesperada vitória do Inazuma Japan contra o Fire Dragon . No episódio 7 , ele foi visto discutindo com Kuroiwa novamente. Potomuri disse que o Inazuma Japão começou a melhorar, mas os adversários que terão que enfrentar no futuro serão mais duros. No episódio 10 , ele e Kuroiwa estavam olhando as fotos dos três membros do Inazuma Japão que fizeram a maior conquista nos jogos do FFIV2. Os três membros em particular eram Matatagi , Sakura e Kusaka . No episódio 11 , ele estava conversando com Kuroiwa sobre dois membros do Inazuma Japan que começaram a descobrir o segredo do FFIV2. Os membros a quem ele se referia eram Manabe e Minaho . No episódio 24 , ele saiu do corpo de Mizukawa e foi até a boneca pierrot antes do Earth Eleven . Ele explicou-lhes sobre o seu passado e que ele controlou o corpo de Mizukawa. Ele também disse a Tenma que o que ele conheceu não poderia ser Katra, porque ele foi o único que escapou de Kiel. Mais tarde, Mizukawa acordou e lançou uma birra em Tenma. Antes de novas ações, ele imediatamente voltou para ela. Perto do final do episódio 27 , ele se tornou novamente um boneco pierrot e mostrou a Terra Onze sua verdadeira forma. Ele contou a eles sobre o que aconteceu quando ele deixou Kiel e que não havia como Katra ainda estar viva. Embora Tenma dissesse que Katra talvez ainda estivesse viva, ele se recusou a concordar, pois não conseguia entender por que Katra aparecia antes de Tenma, mas não ele. Perto do final do episódio 31 , Potomuri viu Tenma conversando com Katra, mas era tarde demais para falar com ela desde que ela desapareceu imediatamente. No episódio 32 , Potomuri expressou sua confiança em Tenma, mas ficou triste com a idéia de não ter falado com ele, aquele a quem foi confiado o papel de proteger o futuro. Potomuri então desapareceu quando Mizukawa se cansou. No episódio 35 , Potomuri mudou para sua verdadeira forma, quando ele se elevou em espírito e se transformou em sua verdadeira forma usando o corpo de Mizukawa. Ele contou à Earth Eleven sobre os fragmentos de esperança sendo os ingredientes da criação do material do canhão de fótons de plasma cósmico, o mithril. No entanto, Manuuba Gibutsu de repente atacou a Terra Onze com sua arma laser e ameaçou Potomuri com ela. Ele foi então levado junto com os fragmentos de esperança. Manuuba então levou Potomuri para a nave de Bitway Ozrock , onde Potomuri foi preso e lhe foi dito para terminar o canhão de fótons de plasma cósmico de Ozrock. Mais tarde, ele viu Pixie voando em seu cellroom, e ele ficou encantado com sua presença. No entanto, ele disse a Pixie para se esconder imediatamente e prometeu que ele iria protegê-lo. No episódio 36 , Potomuri foi levado a uma máquina de Ozrock para inventar o canhão de fótons de plasma cósmico. No entanto, ele falhou na primeira vez. Ele foi então ameaçado por Ozrock com sua arma laser, e ele ordenou que seu servo trouxesse Katra. Katra então explicou a Potomuri sua história de como Ozrock a levou antes que Kiel estivesse prestes a ser destruída pelo buraco negro, e ela disse a Potomuri que Ozrock pretendia conquistar a galáxia com o canhão de fótons de plasma cósmico. Ela explicou a Potomuri sobre a energia vital produzida pelas fortes vontades conflitantes das pessoas. No episódio 43 , depois que o Earth Eleven venceu o Ixal Fleet , ele foi ao estádio e ativou o canhão de fótons de plasma cósmico quando finalmente foi totalmente carregado com energia vital. Mais tarde, o buraco negro foi completamente apagado após o Earth Eleven chutar a bola de plasma para o espaço. Depois que a galáxia foi finalmente salva, ele disse seu agradecimento a eles quando seu espírito deixou o corpo de Mizukawa e desapareceu junto com Sarjes e Acrous . Recrutamento ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' Normal form Para recrutar Potomuri, Ixal Fleet tem que ser derrotado no modo de história primeiro. Além disso, os seguintes requisitos são necessários: *'Coin' : *'Item' : Sports UFO (Sports UFO, retirado aleatoriamente do Lalaya Fanclub (Fã Clube de Lalaya) na praça Faram Obius ) *'Item' : Deburidake (Debridake, lançado aleatoriamente de Otome Leaves (Otト メ リ ー リ ブ ス''ス) na 'Floresta Karamarine 'de' Ratoniik'' ) *'''Item : Flying Belt (cinto voador, lançado aleatoriamente de Metal Arms) na cidade de Gurdon ) *'Registro' : S-ranker da Rota Galáctica (S Ranker para Galaxy Route, rota de taisen de S-rank Space Alien ) Depois disso, ele pode ser observado. Forma de fusão Potomuri pode ser aleatoriamente derrubado por uma máquina especial de Gacha em Sandorius que é liberada após Ixal Fleet ter sido derrotado no modo história. Além disso, os seguintes requisitos são necessários: *'Item' : Sports UFO (Sports UFO, retirado aleatoriamente do Lalaya Fanclub (Fã Clube de Lalaya) na praça Faram Obius ) *'Item' : Deburidake (Debridake, lançado aleatoriamente de Otome Leaves (オ ト メ リ ー )) *'Item' : Flying Belt (cinto voador, lançado aleatoriamente de Metal Arms) na cidade de Gurdon ) *'Record' : Shoot Chain Expert (especialista em correntes de tiro, use 50 cm de corrente de tiro ) Depois disso, ele pode ser observado. Forma de palhaço Para recrutar Potomuri, Ixal Fleet tem que ser derrotado no modo de história primeiro. Além disso, os seguintes requisitos são necessários: *'Coin' : *'Item' : Sports UFO (Sports UFO, retirado aleatoriamente do Lalaya Fanclub (Fã Clube de Lalaya) na praça Faram Obius ) *'Item' : Deburidake (Debridake, lançado aleatoriamente de Otome Leaves (オ ト メ リ ー )) *'Item' : Flying Belt (cinto voador, lançado aleatoriamente de Metal Arms) na cidade de Gurdon ) *'Record' : Difficulty Destructive Power (Poder Destrutivo Inquebrável, obtenha um total de 5000 de energia durante um jogo ) Depois disso, ele pode ser observado. Estatísticas ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' Todas as estatísticas estão no nível 99 e não treinadas. Normal form= *'GP': 144 *'TP': 152 *'Kick': 144 *'Dribbling': 126 *'Block': 102 *'Catch': 90 *'Technique': 131 *'Speed': 109 *'Stamina': 95 *'Lucky': 107 *'Freedom': 200 |-|Fusion form= *'GP': 150 *'TP': 147 *'Kick': 149 *'Dribbling': 121 *'Block': 107 *'Catch': 85 *'Technique': 136 *'Speed': 104 *'Stamina': 100 *'Lucky': 102 *'Freedom': 200 |-|Clown form= *'GP': 170 *'TP': 155 *'Kick': 64 *'Dribbling': 76 *'Block': 78 *'Catch': 144 *'Technique': 152 *'Speed': 119 *'Stamina': 75 *'Lucky': 126 *'Freedom': 200 Hissatsu ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' Normal form= * * * * |-|Fusion form= * * * * |-|Clown form= * * * * Galeria Potomuri's introduction.png|Potomuri's debut. Potomuri showing his true form EP27.png|Potomuri showing his true form to Earth Eleven through shadow. Potomuri working.png|Potomuri working on the cosmic plasma photon canon. Potomuri imprisoned EP35 HQ.png|Potomuri imprisoned in Ozrock's spacecraft. Potomuri inventing the cannon EP37 HQ.png|Potomuri attempting to invent the cosmic plasma photon cannon. Potomuri turning back into spirit EP43.png|Potomuri turning back into his spirit form. Potomuri Sarjes and Acrous EP43.png|Potomuri, together with Sarjes and Acrous. IG-16-063.PNG|IG-16-063. Trivialidades *Ele tem três formas diferentes no Galaxy, todas elas jogáveis. **Seu elemento é Wood em Fusion, enquanto suas outras duas formas são Earth.